Communication devices such as cell phones and tablets include one or more antennas for communication. A cell phone typically includes an antenna for communicating with a cellular network, such as a 3G GSM or CDMA, or 4G LTE network. A cell phone may also include a Wi-Fi antenna and a Bluetooth antenna.
Wireless communication performance is affected by a number of factors, including signal strength, interference, network bandwidth, and antenna design. The proximity of an antenna to objects that absorb electromagnetic energy can impact the performance of an antenna.
The current United States Federal Communications Commission (FCC) specific absorption rate (SAR) test set-up for cell phones uses standardized models of the human head and torso. (See SAR For Cell Phones: What it Means For You.)
U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,003, entitled “RF radiation redirection away from portable communication device user” is directed to a case for a wireless device that includes a number of RF coupling elements mounted in the case and configured such that RF radiation is coupled from an internal antenna of the wireless device out of the device to a first RF coupling element, and from the first RF coupling element to a RF redirector coupling element that redirects the RF radiation in a direction outward from said wireless device that is opposite to a user side of the wireless device.
U.S. design Pat. No. D674,380 is directed to an ornamental design for a cell phone.
United States patent publication number US20130249358 is directed to a protective cover for a portable mobile device including a top portion having a three-dimensional design; and a bottom portion having a three-dimensional design, wherein the top and bottom portions are operably separable from each other.